


Naegiri Week 2020

by TheNerdKing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Naegiri Week 2020, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: My submissions for Naegiri Week 2020.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 1: Sweet

Naegi and Kirigiri were eating together when Asahina approached them.

"What is _that_?" she exclaimed, pointing at a red rose in a test tube that rested next to Naegi's lunch tray.

"It's a rose in vitro," Kirigiri said.

"And Naegi has one because...?"

Naegi glanced at the detective, who picked at her food silently. Both were blushing.

"I, uh, found it in front of my door this morning," Naegi started. "It's a gift from a 'secret admirer'."

Aoi perked up. " _Really?_ Do you know who it might be from?"

Another glance at Kyoko. "I think so."

Realization hit Aoi. "Oh."

"I'm not sure if I should talk to her about it. I mean, she left the note anonymously. I don't want to embarrass her by confronting her about it."

"But she likes you, right?" the swimmer interjected. "I'm sure she'd appreciate knowing that you feel the same way. You _do_ , right?"

Naegi was silent for a couple seconds before replying "Yeah. I like her a lot."

"Really?" Kirigiri blurted, looking up at Naegi for the first time since the conversation had started.

Naegi nodded, blush deepening.

"That's... I'm sure she'd be happy about that."

The purple-haired girl spoke with the same neutral tone that she typically used, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Makoto spoke up. "Hina, could you leave? I think Kirigiri-san and I should talk about something privately."

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

Asahina picked up her tray and walked over to a new table. Glancing back, she saw Kirigiri take Naegi's hand, smiling.


	2. Day 2: Work

"C'mon, Naegi-chi! I need the money!"

Naegi rubbed his temple. "Hagakure-kun, every time someone pays for a fortune, you manage to waste it all immediately."

"Not this time, dude! With this new crystal ball, i'm set! Look, I'll give you a free fortune!"

"I don't need--"

"I predict that you'll share a kiss with Kirigiri-chi today!"

"WHAT!?"

"What do ya say, man? You want another fortune?"

Groaning, Naegi stormed away from the money-hungry fortune teller... and ran right into a certain detective. As they collided, their lips brushed together.

"I'm sorry, Naegi-kun!" Kirigiri hurriedly apologized. The Luckster, however, was gaping at a smiling Hagakure.

"IT WORKED?!"


End file.
